Captain Zubrijo: The Nar Shaddaa Delivery
by MrDinkyCat
Summary: Zubrijo, Twi'lek Captain of the High Moon, is delivering a stolen bounty list from an old abandoned station orbiting Florum.
1. Chapter 1

"Just one more job RX-7," Zubrijo said. "But Mistress we have been through more than enough danger for one week," RX-7 responded. "This job will be a breeze; just walk in, deliver the intercepted Mandalorian bounty contracts and, leave." Zubrijo then walked out of her Foray Class blockade runner silently signaling to RX-7 to stay inside. She took a deep breath, breathing in all the "wonderful" smells of Nar Shadda. The customs terminal wasn't any difficulty for her as usual. She simply activated the scrambler and she was cleared. This only received one suspicious glance from a nearby gamorrean Cartel guard. He was easily distracted though when she turned around letting her lekku memorize him.

Nar Shadda was like a spiders web complicated but, perfection lying in every strand. Zubrijo was like the fly; if she wasn't careful she could get caught and be eaten by the spiders. She pondered this for a few minutes and then decided to continue on. The speeder to the High-End district was filled with trash and some holo-magazines she vowed never to describe. The High End district was nothing like anything she had seen before. There were holo-sculptures around every corner each mastering a unique beauty. The buildings had transformed into a variety of spikes and smooth edges. She felt saddened by this, because she knew that this was not the drop-off location. The drop-off location was accessible by a service elevator that went down into what seemed to be a nasty cesspool of scum and villainy.

Zubrijo held her head up high and tried to avoid eye contact with the people; she was used to the scum of the galaxy but, never anyone as ragged as these people. It was the perfect drop-off point. She could see the Drunk Gamorrean Cantina just one block away when; suddenly a Nikto brute who was sitting on the side of the street grabbed her and held her up against the wall. "Sweet Twi'lek," he said in a course voice, "You shouldn't have come down here because nobody's going to protect you and, nobody's going to stop me." Zubrijo had to act quickly; she discreetly moved her hand to her utility belt, while he tried to kiss her. With his bad breath nauseating her and, knowing that soon it would be too late, she grabbed her pistol. A super strength fell over her which allowed her to push him away, then with deadly precision, she shot him once in the head. The limp Nikto's body fell quickly to the floor. "Anyone else want to try anything," she yelled, sweating. When no reply came she believed she had put a little bit of fear in them and, that was very exciting. She began swinging her blaster around pointing it at people, and every time she did they would cringe. "See all I want is a little respect," Zubrijo announced, "You don't bother me and I won't bother you." The frightened crowd seemed to get the message. A subtle but needed silence arrived in the street. After a few moments of standing around pondering how she should use this new found respect she decided that it would just be best if the mission was completed first.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Captain Zubrijo never had the best of luck growing up. Like most other Twiliks she had grown up on Ryloth. She had witnessed the great pains of her people and saw them enslaved; from time to time when she was older her mother would tell her that when she was older she should get as far away from Ryloth as possible and live a better life. She remembered the day her mother died; it was that single day that changed her life forever.

It was a usual morning in her tiny local tribal village. Now it was usual for bounty hunters to attack and enslave villages, but the leader of Zubrijo's village was paying the bounty hunters to stay away. It never should've happened; that was the constant thought that ran through her head whenever she thought back to this moment. The bounty hunters had apparently not been paid for the month and were coming to collect. The village leader told everyone to remain calm and that he would handle it all. The bounty hunters came and their leader an ex-mandolorian named Xinon-De went in to meet the village leader. Moments later blaster shots were heard as Xinon-De went running back to his ship followed by his other companions. They quickly started up the engine and then proceeded to blast the village with a single proton torpedo. When the dust cleared Zubrijo was left with nothing, no family and no home.

She shook her head of these plaguing memories as she drew closer to The Drunk Gammorean Cantina. She sat down at the bar while surveying her surroundings, and when she knew the area was safe she clicked the button on her wrist communicator, a signal to the contact to meet up. She noticed a Gant approaching her; at first she thought he was her contact, but then she noticed another one approaching on the other side. "Sorry boys," she said, "No entertainment tonight, or at least not the kind you are looking for." Zubrijo was so tired of all the Twilik stereotypes, and noticed the gants were not backing down. She placed 15 credits on the counter. "Take these, you'll need them," she said. "For what?" the barkeep asked. "For cleaning," she responded.


End file.
